Somebody Save Me
by Foster.The.Bastard
Summary: "Me importas, Natalya" ¿Cuántas veces en tu vida habías logrado escuchar esas palabras hacía tu persona? Esas palabras se repiten en tu mente. ¿Por qué? ¿A caso era algún juego suyo? ¿A caso sería alguna estrategia para hacerle daño a Iván? ¿O acaso...? Lemmon, América/Belarús


**Somebody Save Me  
**

**Summary: **"Me importas, Natalya" ¿Cuántas veces en tu vida habías logrado escuchar esas palabras hacía tu persona? Esas palabras se repiten en tu mente. ¿Por qué? ¿A caso era algún juego suyo? ¿A caso sería alguna estrategia para hacerle daño a Iván? ¿O acaso...?

**Géneros: **Romance&Hurt/Confort.

**Advertencias:** Lemon. América/Belarús y menciones de Rusia/Belarús no correspondido.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Hetalia, Nyotalia y demás son exclusiva propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. Este disclaimer vale por todo el fic.

* * *

—Casémonos, casémonos, casémonos...

Esa era tu rutina todos los días. Siempre era lo mismo: tu lo veías y aprovechabas cualquier ocasión para proponerle matrimonio y volverse uno, como en los viejos tiempos. A la vez, siempre terminaba igual: el escondiéndose de ti, mientras tu insistías e insistías, al punto de lastimar con tal de estar con él.

Lo odiabas, odiabas que el quisiera volverse uno con todo el mundo menos tú. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía apreciarte? Solamente querías que fuera como antes, cuando todos eran uno y ser tan fuertes como antaño. Entonces, ¿Por qué Iván no podía ver eso?

Al final, te cansas. Lo dejas sólo, yéndote de ahí para atravesar las frías tierras de Rusia camino a las tuyas, derrotada por hoy. Te vas a casa, mañana, si no tenías ningún plan, podrías volver e intentarlo, pese a saber que quizá fuera inútil.

Y sin embargo, sentías que así era: inútil. Que ya no podáis más. Y es que estabas tan cansada, tan harta, harta de que todo el tiempo siempre fuera la misma historia con Iván, una historia sin fin o final feliz, al menos para ti.

¿Por qué? Te miras en el espejo, desatando el delantal y quitándote el vestido, dejándote como Dios te trajo al mundo. Observas tu cuerpo, tus piernas, tus pechos, tu rostro y piel con mirada crítica. No lo entendías. ¿Es que acaso no eras lo suficientemente bonita, tu cuerpo no era lo suficiente para satisfacer tus necesidades? Podrías hacerlo si te dieran... si él te diera la oportunidad, podrías complacerlo en las noches como nadie lo haría y darle los hijos que él quisiera. Tu matarías si el te lo pidiera, pero él seguía ignorando que con solo una palabra podrías ser suya. ¡Idiota!

Tu puño se estrella contra el cristal, y por esos breves momentos, el dolor físico sofoca al dolor en tu corazón. _«Estúpido, estúpido. ¿Qué nos ves que yo puedo darte todo? ¿Qué no ves que yo haría todo por ti? ¿A caso no has notado que te necesito?»_ piensas, observando las pequeñas gotas de sangre que salen de tus nudillos salir. Buscas unos vendajes y enrrollas tu mano en ella para parar el sangrado, pero no quieres. De alguna manera, aquello era lo único que te hacía olvidar.

—_Hello_, Natalya. ¿Estás ahí?

Te sobresaltas y sientes el rubor en tus mejillas, no sabes si es por enojo de que el dueño de esa voz esté ahí o por el hecho de estar desnuda. De todas maneras gruñiste, fastidiada. Recoges tu traje e inmediatamente te vistes, así como coges unos guantes para evitar que se vean los vendajes en tu mano. Bajas a la sala, te diriges a la puerta y cuando la abres no puedes evitar fruncir el ceño. Por un segundo, te preguntas que hace el _gluppy _(1) del americano ahí, pero luego recuerdas que habían quedado para discutir sobre el comercio entre ambos países.

No querías, querías echarlo a patadas de ahí, pero tus superiores te lo habían ordenado y era tu deber para con tu gente. El frío de afuera impacta con tu cara, pero eso no impide que el idiota americano siga sonriendo. Haciendo uso de todas tus fuerzas, hablaste:

—_Prokhodov i amerikanskikh_ (2) —dices. El saca una malteada de Dios-sabe-donde, haciendo ruido con la _suka_ (3) pajilla. En verdad, en verdad quieres patearle el culo, pero lo dejas entrar.

La sala es grande y a tus ojos, es preciosa, pero aparentemente al americano no le gustó pues empezó a burlarse. Tu mano, por instinto, se dirige hacia tu cuchillo, pero luego recuerdas.

El resto de la reunión no te deja hablar, estás obligada a escuchar sus _smeshnoy_ (4) ideas. Tu mente no puede evitar viajar a kilómetros lejos de tu casa, y quieres acuchillar y llorar al mismo tiempo cuando el rostro de Iván, asustado, viene a tu mente. Las preguntas, las dudas, aquella inseguridad y asco hacía ti misma volvían. ¿Por qué?

—_It's something wrong _(5), Natalya? —la voz aparentemente preocupada del americano te sorprende.

Quieres reírte, pese a que nada de eso era gracioso. De todas, ¡De todas las personas en el mundo! Venía aquel_ lyubopytnyy_ (6) de Jones a preguntarte si te pasaba algo. Es irónico, justamente quien viene a preocuparse por ti es tu no deseado hermanastro (7) y el principal rival de Iván. Aguantas tu cinismo, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

—No te metas donde nadie te llama, Jones —respondes usando el mismo tono gélido que siempre usas con él. Esperas que el siga con sus chorradas, que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

A ser como _antes_...

Iván...

—Me importas, Natalya.

Finges no haberlo escuchado, quieres no haberlo escuchado. Pero él lo dijo, el muy _ublyudok_ (8) lo había dicho, y no lo querías, por que sientes tu corazón dar un vuelco cuando lo hace. _« ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué es esta sensación?» _te preguntas. Las ganas de reír son remplazadas con algo más, algo más cálido y a la vez más triste...

¿Gratitud, quizá? No, no y definitvamente no. El americano no merecía tu gratitud, no después de todo lo que le hizo a Iván.

_«Me importas»... _Esas palabras se repiten en tu mente, una y otra vez durante todo ese momento. ¿Cuántas veces en tu vida habías logrado escuchar esas palabras dirigidas a tu persona? Podrías contarlas con los dedos y aun así te sobrarían. ¿Por qué? ¿A caso era algún juego suyo? ¿A caso sería alguna estrategia para hacerle daño a Iván? ¿O acaso...?

Sacudes la cabeza, volviendo todo a como era antes. ¿A caso pensaste que el americano sentía algo por ti? ¿Alguien a quien su propio hermano evita? ¡Por favor, Natalya! Regresa a la realidad. Él es tu enemigo, un simple compañero de negocios, quizá ni siquiera eso.

—Cómo te dije antes: no te metas donde nadie te llama, Jones. Esta reunión se termina, ahora, largo.

Te das la vuelta para subir a tu cuarto, pero sientes que alguien te agarra del brazo. ¿Cómo se atreve a tocarte como si fueras suya? Agarras el cuchillo, ves como este se dirige hacía su cuello. No te importaba matar a la primera potencia del mundo, igual, nadie lo iría a extrañar.

Y sin embargo, este no llega, pero si la sangre. No viene precisamente de su cuello, más bien estaba emanando de su mano. No podías creerlo, no solo porque apenas y se había enterrado en su mano, si no por otra cosa... te estaba abrazando.

Y de nuevo, esa _uzhasayushchiy _(9) sensación cálida. No lo entendías. ¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta que podrías matarlo en cualquier momento? ¿Que apenas tuvieras la oportunidad, acabarías con su vida?

—_Otpusti _(10) , Jones! —gritas, intentas zafarte pero el aprieta el agarre. Malo, no sabe de su descomunal fuerza, por lo que sentiste que al aire se te escapaba de los pulmones—. ¡Idiota, me estás aplastando! ¡Suéltame, bastardo!

Afloja el agarre, pero aún te retiene. Sigues pataleando, lo golpeas, muerdes sus brazos y de todo para que el imbécil te suelte, pero es firme en su decisión. Te sorprendes, ojalá así de firme fuera en la política.

—No te soltaré, Natalya. Por favor dime_, tell me_! —susurra en tu oído. Esa sensación... ¿Por qué, por qué de repente sientes esto?

—Que... ¿Quieres que te diga? ¡Bien! Estoy harta, pero harta de todo. ¡Estoy harta de ti, de todo el jodido mundo, estoy harta de Iván! ¡Estoy harta de que siempre mi maldita vida sea una rutina sin fin! ¡Estoy cansada de que yo sea la única sin final feliz!

No te diste cuenta cuando empezaste a llorar. América suelta el agarre, te libera. Sientes, de alguna manera, un peso de encima, el más grande del mundo y de tu vida, se va. Y sin embargo, esa jodida sensación sigue ahí.

De nuevo, te das la vuelta camino a las escaleras, y otra vez, te vuelve a agarrar de la muñeca. Pero esta vez no intenta abrazarte, hace algo diferente.

Te besa.

Lo hizo.

El muy desgraciado lo hizo.

Sientes sus labios contra los tuyos, saben a malteada de chocolate. Se mueven, intentando que los tuyos se muevan a su mismo ritmo, y así mismo, espera el momento en que le des el golpe que lo mande de vuelta a su continente... pero no llega. Jamás llego.

No te mueves, solamente te dejas hacer, y por un segundo, decides disfrutarlo. Por esa vez en tu vida, decidiste olvidarte de todo. Del mundo, de tu corazón, de Iván.

—A veces, ni el héroe tiene su final feliz —dice contra tus labios—. Defame darte un final feliz, Natalya. _Let me save you, let me be your hero (11)_.

Fue entonces cuando decidiste hacer algo que jamás creíste posible.

* * *

No sabes cuándo fue que la temperatura del ambiente se encendió, cuando fue que el cerró la puerta con su pie o cuando demonios se quitó la endemoniada chaqueta. ¡Dios! Ni siquiera sabes cuándo demonios él te tiró sobre el escritorio para empezar a besarte el cuello. Pero allí estaba él, sobre ti, sobándote los pechos sobre la tela del vestido, besando tu cuello y haciéndote gemir.

Haciéndote olvidar.

Su mano se dirigen hacía el cierre del vestido, otra se va a subirte la falda para poder acariciar tu intimidad. Su mano, recorre tortuosamente tus muslos con endemoniada lentitud. Quieres que llegue, que encuentre tu preciada flor, aquella que sólo habías guardado para Iván. Cierras los ojos, no, esta noche no era para pensar en él, esta noche no era para pensar en el mundo.

América se harta de buscar el cierre, y lo hace por las malas. Toma el cuello del vestido y jala de él hacía atrás desgarrándolo. El frío viene hacía tu piel desnuda al igual que el sonrojo en tus mejillas al dejarle tu piel expuesta. América se separa, mira directamente hacía tus pechos y se relame los labios.

—_You're beautiful, Natalya. The most of all _(12)_._

De pronto, el sostén también pasa a mejor vida. No te importa, después de todo, te olvidaste de eso cuando su boca atrapa uno de tus pechos. Diste un gritito, y de repente, te dio miedo de que alguien pudiera llegar y verlos. Bah, que importaba, tú eras la que mandaba en esa casa y seamos realistas, en cierta manera te gusta pensar que los pillen.

El juego con tus pechos, su mano procede a estimular tu humedad, pues la desgarrada falda ya estaba olvidada en el piso. Era increíble, estabas sobre una mesa, usando únicamente una braga, medias y zapatos, mientras la representación humana de América te empezaba a meter mano allá abajo. Si alguien te hubiera dicho que eso pasaría algún día, probablemente le hubieras roto los dedos.

—Sabes... muy bien... Natalya —la voz de América se veía sofocada al comerte los pechos. Viste que su mano se perdía en tu cuerpo, por lo que, rápidamente, la tomaste entre la tuya y la guiaste a tu entrepierna. América, ni lento ni perezoso, se volvió a deshacer de tus prendas para poder juguetear con tu intimidad.

Gritaste cuando empezó a hacerlo.

La habitación huele a humedad y sexo. Se llena con los ruidos de tus gemidos, acompañados de gruñidos del americano. Te arqueas cuando su dedo se mueve más rápido, sientes que la humedad empieza a escurrirse entre tus piernas.

Ignoras cuando deja tus pechos y empieza a usar su lengua con tu humedad, lo haces por todo el placer que empiezas a sentir. ¿A caso estaba mal? No te importaba ¿Que si mañana ignorarías que está noche pasó? Por supuesto. ¿Qué si el sentimiento cálido de hace un rato seguía ahí? Para tu desgracia, sí.

—Natalya... _I wanna fuck you, I really do _(13) —susurra cuando te llega el orgasmo.

Con ambas manos, te coge de las caderas. Pronto, se desabrocha el pantalon y se lo baja, lo suficiente para liberar a su despierto amigo. No esperó, ni siquiera te importó que inmediatamente y sin remordimientos te tomara, pese a ser tu primera vez.

El dolor pasa, y de repente, volvía la duda. ¿En verdad querías hacer eso, que no siempre habías soñado que fuera Iván quien se llevara aquella flor? Las lágrimas empiezan a bajar, y América lo notó, porque te abrazó.

¿Por qué, por qué decidió tomarte a ti? Él podía tomar a cualquier nación que quisiera, y sin embargo, ahí estaban sobre la mesa, follando... o eso hacían hasta que decidió abrazarte. ¿Por qué, por qué le importabas tanto?

— ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué te importo, porque me besas, porque me llamas por mi nombre humano y por qué me quieres esto conmigo? —preguntas. No recibes respuesta verbal, llega cuando lentamente el empieza a moverse. Suspiraste, el placer volvía.

—Porque tú mereces algo más, Natalya. Siempre vi como hacías de todo por Iván y él no te correspondía. Te mereces un final feliz, necesitas que te salven. Yo quiero hacerlo, Natalya. _Please, let me save you._

No sabías si las lágrinmas eran por las palabras de América o por el placer, pero no te importa. Gritaste, pronto tus gritos y gemidos en ruso se mezclaron con los gruñidos de placer en inglés, en una rara pero complementaria sinfonía. Sentías como venía y salía de manera casi rítmica, golpeando tus caderas con las suyas.

Sentías que el cualquier momento irías a morir, y de repente, te voltea. No te importa, pues sentiste más placer cuando te apoyaste sobre la mesa mientras él te montaba como un cowboy de esas películas americanas. Tus manos y rodillas flaqueaban, en cualquier momento sentías que todo terminaría

Alcanzaste el segundo orgasmo, pero él te abrazó desde atrás todavía sin parar. Tus manos viajaron hacía atrás, hacía su cabeza y se enredaron en su cabello.

—Tan cerca, tan cerca… —empezaste a murmurar. Oías su respiración, sus gemidos, sus griticos y sus palabras en español solamente para ti, como música para tus oídos. Te preguntaste si algún día, te pasaría lo mismo con Iván… y un "no" inmediato fue lo que se grabó en tu mente.

Cuando él se derramó sobre ti, cayó hacía atrás arrastrándote con él hacía el sofá. Su pecho, todavía cubierto por la camisa, se pegaba a tu espalda con el sudor, debajo de tus piernas estaba su pantalón y su virilidad todavía encajada en tu intimidad, mientras su semilla empezaba a escurrir.

—Ahora… ¿Te he salvado? —preguntó inocentemente. Tu no respondiste, sabías la respuesta y sonreíste.

Comprendiste que América o Alfred F. Jones te había, de alguna manera, regalado una noche de salvación, pero a cambio, tú te llevaste algo que nunca le devolverías. Algo que sin saberlo, te habías llevado ya hace tiempo.

Él se despidió en silencio, abandonando la casa. Quizá, todo volvería a ser como antes y mañana volverías a tu rutina, quizá e Iván volviera a huir de ti, pero por primera vez en tu vida, no te sentiste sola.

* * *

Glosario:

Gluppy (1): imbécil.

_Prokhodov i amerikanskikh_ (2): pasa ya, americano.

Suka (3): puta.

S_meshnoy_ (4): Ridículas.

_It's something wrong _(5): ¿Pasa algo?

_Lyubopytnyy_ (6): Metiche.

Tu no deseado hermanastro (7): Según el perfil de Belarús, luego de la separación de la Unión Soviética ella adoptó a América como hermano, para su desgracia.

_Ublyudok_ (8): Hijo de puta.

_Uzhasayushchiy _(9): Horrorosa.

_Otpusti _(10): Suéltame.

_Let me save you, let me be your hero _(11)_: _déjame salvarte, déjame ser tu héroe._  
_

_You're beautiful, Natalya. The most of all _(12): Eres hermosa, Natalya, la más hermosa de todas.

_I wanna fuck you, I really do _(13): Quiero follarte, en verdad lo deseo.

**Uff... lo sé, el lemmon me salió de pena. Pero en verdad quería escribir sobre ellos, es la primera vez que escribo lemmon en serio y me alegra que sea de esta pareja. Es que son tan lindos juntos y Natalya se merece a alguien que la quiera, ¿Y quién mejor que nuestro jodido héroe? aghkjhhhfhhk, simplemente no puedo dejar de shippearlos.**

**Maru.**


End file.
